


On the Run

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Criminal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: It’d been exactly two hours since Sara, his twin sister, handcuffed them together. And it wasn’t just something she did for fun.





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizardcool17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lizardcool17).



> This work was losely based on a prompt by the tumblr user @lizardcool17: "Prompt: Mickey and Emil are so obvious and won't confess their feelings so Sara creates a plan to make them confess by handcuffing them together."

“But Mickeeey!” Emil whined.

“I said no! We need to get home!”

“But I’m hungry, come oooon! The crepe will be ready in just a minute and I can eat it on the way!” Emil puffed up his cheeks. He was a reasonable adult and Michele usually enjoyed working with him, but the second this bearded dude got hungry? End of game. He became a 6-year-old. Michele sighed and stopped. They were standing in the middle of a busy street, looking each other in the eyes.

“Listen. We’re two guys handcuffed to each other. Don’t you think people will find it suspicious?” Michele hissed. He was so fed up with everything that happened that day.

“Geez, maybe if you stopped pulling me behind you all the time, it wouldn’t look so weird,” Emil rolled his eyes and did something Michele didn’t expect. Emil’s cuffed hand reached for Michele’s, he tangled their fingers together, and in a second they were walking towards the food stand with crepes like an old couple. Except for one of the couple looked like a hungry child and the other like an angry Italian elderly who was going to explode every moment.

As Emil was ordering his so desired meal, Michele checked his watch. His brows knitted together and he let out a little sigh. This time it was more worried than angry.

It’d been exactly two hours since Sara, his twin sister, handcuffed them together. And it wasn’t just something she did for fun. Sara was a police officer and, Michele and Emil had a long criminal history together. A year ago, Sara was assigned their case. No one’d ever seen them, no one’d ever caught them, Michele and Emil made sure to lead Sara on the wrong track. He really wished for Sara to have a big break-through, to have a big case and to win it, but in this case… He hated how far from each other this whole lifestyle brought them. Sara got absolutely obsessed with catching this team of thieves and Michele and Emil slowly grew greedy. After all, ever since their partnership started, they celebrated nothing but success. Michele’s eyes trailed down to the two hands, now joined not only by the handcuffs, but also by the strong grip of Emil’s hand on his. It was warm and soft… He thought about those many many times Emil used these hands to unlock safes and to put guards to sleep. As much as he was terrified the first time they met in person, now, after almost five years, he had to admit, Emil was a natural. At home, he had broken most of the plates and glasses already, there wasn’t a day when he wouldn’t trip over their coffee table and he always seemed as if he wasn’t taking anything seriously. But the second they started working, Emil turned into a precise machine. For a lot of times, Michele had been wondering if Emil only played being so bubbly and kind-hearted in civil, if it was only his façade to put up in front of the normal world where he worked at an animal shelter and spent his days walking dogs and feeding cats and petting saved hedgehogs. They’d been partners for so long and it felt as if they knew every single thing about each other, yet they knew so little. They’d been through so much, but there was one thing Michele never wanted to go through with Emil. Getting caught.

And that just almost happened. Sara got them. He didn’t know how, he didn’t understand what happened, who helped her, how did she get to them, they’d been sweeping the trails behind them so precisely! And still, today when they came to Sara to have a nice dinner with her, she handcuffed them and claimed they were under arrest. They both played dumb. And especially Emil, the bubbly, quirky dork, did so well, he made Sara question everything for a second. He suspected it was Emil who, in some way, made Sara’s radio go on and called her to work for an emergency. She apologized, told them to stay there until she comes back home to unlock them, and left.

Of course, they didn’t stay. They ran. They ran quick. They ran far. They needed to get home as soon as possible. They needed to catch the first flight out of this goddamn country, they needed to get somewhere Sara wouldn’t find them. Somewhere no one would find them.

And yet, there was Emil, stopping in the middle of a frickin’ street to get a crepe for dinner!

“Hurry up, fatass, we need to go,” Michele growled and tugged at their joint hands.

“Calm down. There’s an armed assault at the Gregston’s Bank. Lots of hostages. Real mess. Sara’s not going home for the whole night,” Emil explained calmly as they walked from the food stand. He took a big bite from his crepe and smiled happily.

“What? How do you know?” Michele murmured.

“It’s my people,” Emil muttered with his mouth full. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. “They’re buying us time to leave in peace. Like a good-bye present to me for looking after them, you know,” he smiled even wider. They were still good twenty minutes from their house, but they walked slowly. Emil refused to hurry when eating.

“Your… What? What people are you talking about?” Michele was starting to question everything. He never thought Emil had “people”, Emil always worked alone. Or, well, with Mickey. He never mentioned anything. Emil chuckled, he seemed to be having a real good time, especially when a group of police cars passed them in an incredible speed.

“What, did you think we would be able to make it through all the operations just in two people?” Emil shook his head with an amused look on his face. “I bribed a lot of people during this time, you know.”

“You never told me!” Michele hissed.

“Why would I? The less people know, the better it works. That’s what _you_ taught me,” Emil shrugged.

Michele remained quiet. They walked home and his mind was full of fireworks. New ideas, new realizations, suddenly a lot of things started making sense. And still, he didn’t understand anything. How much work did Emil have to put into all of this? How much _more_ work than Michele himself? And why did he even do it? He could’ve just taken care of himself.

They came home and Emil went straight to the kitchen to throw away the wrapping from his crepe. Michele obediently followed.

“So… How many people do you have?” he asked carefully.

“Around twenty,” Emil replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I mean, I _had_ around twenty people. Those who don’t get shot are going to jail tomorrow morning, I guess,” he shrugged and made himself a glass of water. He handed one to Michele too and Michele noticed how confident Emil’s movements around the kitchen were this time. This was not the Emil who dropped stuff and apologized with laughter. This was a calm, concentrated Emil with a balanced and rational mind. The Emil he knew from all their operations.

“Are you gonna miss Sara?” Emil asked. Michele seemed weirdly quiet to him.

“Yeah…” he hummed and took a sip of the water. “But… My best hope is that I won’t ever see her again…”

In the next hour Emil managed to open the handcuffs and they could go into their cellar. It was a very normal cellar full of old junk. It only contained one big cabinet which Emil opened. There were two big pre-packed suitcases.

“So, where will you go?” Emil asked, leaning against the open door of the closet. Michele rubbed his chin for a second.

“Probably America,” he replied finally. “Lots of people, lots of stuff to do… I think I’ll be able to mind my own business there,” he said with a hint of a smile on his lips. “You?”

“Probably Scandinavia. I think I finally owe myself that long hiking trip,” Emil chuckled.

They both reached for their suitcases and dragged them up the stairs to the living room. Michele arranged some pamphlets for tropical destinations on the coffee table, another false track for Sara to follow, and scribbled a quick note for her, too, saying they were going for a quick vacation. Separately, of course. They parted for just a second, to book their tickets and finish the last business that needed to be finished. When Michele walked into the bathroom, he stopped in shock at the door.

Emil was standing in front of the mirror, shaving. He was only half done and he already seemed like a totally different person.

“What?” Emil looked back at Michele when he noticed his face in the mirror. But Michele, probably for the first time in years, laughed.

“Nothing. I just liked you with the stubble better,” he said and walked to the sink to brush his teeth.

He himself spent some time dyeing his hair black and when they met in the living room again, they couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look so stupid.”

“Shut up, baby face.”

Two hours later they were standing at the crowded airport. Emil kept checking the news on his phone, just to make sure the whole police department was still busy at the bank. It was one in the morning and their planes were soon to leave. They were standing in front of Michele’s terminal and there was a second of weird silence. There’d always been a sort of a strange tension between the two men. They had been living together for years, there was strong mutual respect and, they both would probably agree, a strong friendship, too. It was more than just a brotherly love and they both knew it, even though they weren’t able to name it.

They hugged.

This was not a bond that could be ended with a simple handshake. They hugged tightly, crushing the other in their arms. They knew this was the last time they’d see each other forever and there was so much unspoken between them that they felt could be shared only through this one intimate physical gesture.

“Thank you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Have a save flight.”  
“You too. Don’t get into any trouble.”  
“Take good care of yourself.”

As Michele sat down in his seat, he couldn’t help it. His face fell into his hands and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Not only he lost his sister, he also lost a person very dear to him that night. He wasn’t ready to be alone again, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to take a deep breath, to calm down, but he couldn’t.

“Excuse me, sir, is the seat taken?”

Michele’s heart stopped. He looked up and his eyes met with the grinning, tall, freshly shaved Czech man.

“You fucker!” he jumped up and pulled Emil into another crushing hug. “I hate you!” he whispered, his words choked up in his throat. Emil was quiet. Michele could only feel his chest moving as his old-new companion laughed quietly. And before he got any answer, he could feel Emil’s lips on his cheek.

“Five years is five years. I don’t think I can live without you anymore…”


End file.
